


Photos

by Deanangst



Category: Smallville
Genre: Funny, Gen, Girl Crush, Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/pseuds/Deanangst
Summary: Martha walks in while the girls are picking out photos they want to use for a school project.





	

Warning/Disclaimer...I own nothing and I can't spell..you've been warned.

 

The nightly crowd had already cleared out when Martha Kent entered the Talon. Since taking the job with Luthor corp. she had made arrangements to deliver her pastries in the evenings. A quick glance around the room was all she needed to locate Lana and Chloe sitting at a table near the register. Neither girl noticed her as she walked past them and began placing the baked goods in the display case, their attention so focused on the items before them. From her position at the counter she could hear some of what the girls were saying. 

"Oh my gosh Lana, where did you find these?" Chloe asked when she could finally pick her chin up off the table. 

"Well, after I found those pictures of my mom and Henry Small I started wondering what else I might be missing...this wasn't exactly what I thought I'd find but.." Lana said, smiling at the photo in her hand before passing it to Chloe. 

"What a pleasant surprise...you know I feel kind of weird about this. I mean if Clark knew we were drooling over these..." Thumbing through the photos Chloe paused. "Then again what Clark doesn't know won't hurt us." 

Martha smiled, she had always guessed Chloe had a crush on her son, but it seemed that maybe Clark's crush on Lana wasn't so one sided after all. 

"I know, me too. Oh my gosh I never noticed how blue his eyes are." 

"And that smile..I'm thinking I need this one for my bedroom wall." 

"No way missy these are mine." Lana reached to snatch the picture away. 

"At least let me scan these babies in...you know if we could get permission to use these I bet we could sell a ton of school calendars." 

"I'd like to see you ask." 

Closing the display case Martha walked around the counter and headed toward the girls table before speaking. "Hi girls." 

Chloe and Lana jumped at the unexpected voice, the expressions on their faces reminding Martha of Clark when he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"Mrs. Kent... I didn't hear you come in." Lana jumped to her feet and Chloe scrambled to scoop the pictures back together, in her haste one tumbled to the floor unnoticed. 

"You girls looked busy, I heard you mention the school calander...is that what your working on?" 

"Umm yeah...you can never start to early." Chloe said, then turned to Lana...I'll just take these and get started archiving them into the computer...you want to stop by later and help me proof them?" She asked Lana. 

"Yeah that sounds great, I'll be there as soon as I lock up here." Turning back to Martha Lana shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "Oh, Mrs. Kent I guess you're waiting on your check and next weeks order...I'm sorry...all this school stuff has my brain scattered.. I'll be right back." 

Martha felt somewhat sorry for the girls... It had to be uncomfortable having the mother of the boy you were drooling over walk in and catch you. Looking around she happened to notice the photo face down on the carpet. Retrieving the photo she turned it over and stared into the blue eyes of her husband. It was clear these were taken before she met him, he was sixteen...seventeen at the most. His hair was longer, blonde and full of curl, but the eyes still had that mischievous twinkle that she knew so well. The sound of the kitchen doors bump alerted Martha to Lana's return, she slipped the photo into her jacket pocket and struggled to keep the smirk off her face when Lana handed her the check and list. 

"Well, I'll get out of here so you can catch up with Chloe, you two have fun proofing those photos." 

The End


End file.
